An automated computer-controlled cell electrophoresis microscope system will be tested for its performance and utility for the measurement of electrophoretic mobilities of biologic cell populations. Computer tracking of migrating cell images, projected under phase contrast onto a vidicon permits the rapid taking of multiple measurements per cell so that reliable determinations of electrophoretic mobilities are obtained. The computer-controlled cell search and cell tracking algorithms allow high speed operation, so that statistically valid profiles, and data bases can be collected. Application of the system to early detection of virus induced infections, analytical quantification of different cell types and analysis of the macrophage electrophoretic mobility test will continue. A second generation electrophoresis microscope system built this past year will be tested during the third year of this grant period.